Alcoholic Mistletoe
by KayAKALilWrestleGrl
Summary: What happens when you mix alcohol with Chris, Stephanie, and mistletoe at a Christmas party?


Disclaimer: Vince McMahon, the WWE, or themselves own the characters in the story. No profit is being made from this story; it's strictly for entertainment purposes;-)

A/N: This one is dedicated to all the Smoochy Dreamers out there but especially Jodi McVarrie. She begged and pleaded for me to do this one and I just couldn't resist!

Earlier in the day….

Trish was on the top of the ladder hanging the last piece of mistletoe. She looked at it for a minute, then straightened it again, before coming down the ladder. She loved decorating for Christmas. She spotted her boyfriend in the corner hanging holly around the doorway. She quietly walked up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Boo!"

Christian screamed like a little girl in horror and grabbed his chest. He then noticed his girlfriend standing there with a grin on her face. "What are you trying to do, give me a freaking heart attack? How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to do that?" He closed his eyes trying to calm his breathing.

"I'm sorry baby," Trish said pouting out her bottom lip a little. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Yes," Christian said with a small pout of his own.

The kiss took a life of its own for a minute. They were oblivious to everything going on around them except each other. That is until a certain dominant female walked up behind them with a small smile. She quickly dropped the smile, put her hands on her hips, and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but aren't you two supposed to be working?" Stephanie McMahon asked with her trademark smirk on her face. She wanted to smile at the way they jumped apart when she came up behind them but couldn't resist having just a little bit of fun first.

"Oh yeah, hey Steph," Trish said with a smile. "We are working. We're working on each other."

"Ha ha, very funny," Stephanie said with a small smile. "You two need to hurry up. The party is supposed to start in a few hours. Get back to work."

Stephanie turned and walked off shaking her head. She really loved those two but there was only so much lovey-dovey crap that she could take. She was glad that those two were crazy about each other but sometimes she wished they weren't so obvious around everybody.

Trish and Christian watched Stephanie walk away. They knew that it was hard on her at Christmas time around all the couples and all. Still, if she would get out some instead of work all the time, maybe things would be different for their friend.

"You know what," Trish said with a mischievous look on her face. "I've got an idea. I think I know how we can kill two birds with one stone."

"I'm all ears," Christian said with a gleam in his eyes.

The Christmas Party

Chris Jericho was bored out of his mind. It wasn't enough that he had to work with all these people but now he had to party with them too. He shook his head of his thoughts. There was just no justice for him, none at all.

He slowly walked over to the punch bowl wishing the tortuous night would end already. He grabbed a glass and placed it in the punch careful not to get it on his hands. He picked it up and took a sip noting immediately that somebody spiked the punch. With a silly grin on his face, he drank the cup down quickly and got him another only to be annoyed by another one of his 'co-workers'.

"Jericho, don't you know how to do anything right?" Stephanie said picking up her own glass. "This is how civilized people do it." She then proceeded to pick up the large spoon that was in the punch bowl and poured the punch into her glass.

"Well, you learn something new everyday," Chris snorted taking another sip. "I didn't know you were considered civilized."

"Oh grow up Jericho," Stephanie said rolling her eyes. "Besides, who are you to talk to me about being civilized? You are still stuck in the 80's," she said with a look of distaste on her face. "I mean look at you, you are still wearing a mullet for crying out loud!"

"Steph, oh Steph, you are just jealous because you don't look half as good as I do," Chris said with a twinkle in his eyes while flipping his hair. "Besides, how could you top perfection like this?"

"Oh please," Stephanie said rolling her eyes again. "You're drunk."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Chris looked at her with daggers in his eyes. She infuriated him like no other woman could. Suddenly his mind got one of its crazy thoughts again. _"If it wasn't for the fact that she was so pretty, wait a minute, where did that come from? Maybe I am drunk."_

Trish and Christian noticed the two of them bickering _again_. Christian nodded his head at Trish before walking towards Chris while Trish started walking towards Stephanie. The party was just getting started and they didn't want to see those two fighting again. While it was entertaining to them, Vince didn't care much for it.

"Yo, C-man, what's up?" Christian asked patting his friend on the back.

"Not much, just arguing with the Princess once again," Chris said with a wink.

"Personally, I think you two should just chill out for one night," Trish said walking up beside of Stephanie. "Come on, it _is_ Christmas time. Can't you two just deal with each other nicely for a couple of hours?"

"NO!" Chris and Stephanie exclaimed at the same exact time. They looked at each other with surprise in their eyes followed by distrust. It was surprising at times just how much they were alike but denied that little known fact to everybody that they would listen.

"Well, you two are going to have to because you're both standing under the mistletoe," Christian said with a smug look on his face.

Chris and Stephanie looked at each other and then slowly raised their eyes to see the mistletoe staring at them as if daring them to kiss. They mentally groaned over the fact that tradition would have them kissing. Each looked as though they had swallowed a lemon when they looked at each other again.

"I say we make a _new_ tradition this year Princess," Chris said with a smug look on his face. "I say that we never EVER kiss under the mistletoe."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Stephanie said with a smirk. She held out her hand. "Shake on it?"

"Shake on it," Chris said taking Stephanie's hand in his.

Time stood still for those few seconds as electric shocks coursed through their bodies. They didn't understand why it happened but it happened every time they touched. They quickly released each other hands looking at each other as if guilty of something.

"Guys, are you two ok?" Trish asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Sure, I'm good," Stephanie said taking a sip of her punch. She smiled, as she tasted the alcohol in it. She was going to be drinking a lot more punch. At least getting drunk would be more interesting than kissing Jericho.

"I've never been better," Chris said taking a sip of his punch. He turned the glass up and drank it all down relishing in the warm feeling the alcohol was giving him. "So tell me Princess, want another glass of punch?"

"Yes, I do believe that I will," Stephanie said with a smirk. She refilled her glass and then turned to look at Chris. "Would you like some?"

"Nay, I heard from the guys that you're really not all that good," Chris said with a wink. Noting the fire in her eyes, he quickly held out his glass. "Yes, please."

Stephanie's cheeks were flushed with anger but she managed to pour his punch into his glass rather than flinging it in his face like she wanted to. She quickly drank hers down and refilled one more time before walking off. Once again, she had let Chris get the better of her.

Chris watched her walk away with interest. He didn't say anything that he hadn't said a million times to her but he could tell that it hurt her feelings. He shook his head of his thoughts before taking another sip of punch. She _was_ the boss's daughter. He couldn't keep insulting her like that. Eventually it would come back to bite him in the ass. With that thought, he got a visual of Vince literally taking a bite out of his ass. He shuddered at the thought.

Stephanie stopped and turned back around. She noticed that Chris was standing there looking at her. She quickly drank down the punch enjoying the nice numb feeling from it. Then an idea popped in her head and before she could really think about it, she slowly started walking back to him determined not to let him get the last word in.

She walked right in front of him with a sweet smile on his face. "You know Jericho, I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" Chris said with an amused look on his face. "I'm sure it won't be too much of a surprise as much as you've gotten around backstage."

"No, I think this _will_ surprise you. Why don't you close your eyes?" Stephanie asked sweetly while getting herself another glass of punch. She noticed Jericho looking at her with distrust in his eyes. "Come on, what could I possibly do in a room full of people?"

Chris noted in his mind that she had a point but that didn't mean that he was ready to trust her. He had been playing this game with her for way too long to trust her completely. Finally, curiosity got the best of him. Before he could talk himself out of it, he closed his eyes. "Ok Princess, give me my surprise."

Stephanie grinned as she got ready to fling the contents of her drink into his face. She slowly stopped herself from doing it. There really wasn't any need to waste a good alcoholic drink on Jericho. Besides, she thought of something that would _really_ tick him off.

She walked over in front of him. "No peeking now." She then made a few faces to make sure that he wasn't looking. He wasn't. If he were, he wouldn't have been able to hold in his laughter. She then very quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Chris's eyes opened quickly to see the Princess pulling away from him. "Eeeww, did you just _kiss_ me?"

"You're under the mistletoe," Stephanie said with a smug grin on her face. She shrugged her shoulders in a careless way. "What can I say? I'm a traditionalist." With a wink, she turned and walked away feeling good for the first time in a long time.

Chris stood there in shock. He couldn't believe that she _kissed_ him. They didn't even like each other but _she kissed him_. He shook his head and grabbed another glass of punch. If she thought she was getting one over on him, then she had another thing coming. With a gleam in his eyes, he walked off behind her.

Trish had elbowed Christian and nodded her head towards Stephanie and Chris. Once again, they just couldn't stay away from each other. Suddenly, they saw Stephanie kiss him on the cheek before walking off.

"Did you see that?" Christian asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yip, I sure did," Trish said with a sly grin. "It's about time that something gave between those two."

"You've got a point. I have to say, your plan is working like clockwork," Christian said with a smug look on his face. "I love it when a plan comes together."

Chris slowly moved around the room watching Stephanie like a hawk watches its prey. He was waiting for the right time to make his move. He then looked up and grinned. Now was the time. He walked right up to her. "Hey Steph, long time no see."

"Not long enough," Stephanie said rolling her eyes. "Look, what do you say we just stay out of each other's way the rest of the night?"

"Now Princess, that wouldn't be fun," Chris said with a glint in his eyes. "That wouldn't be _any_ fun at all."

"Oh yes it would, you should try it," Stephanie said with a slight smile on her face. "I was away from you for a whole five minutes and it felt _great_."

"Really?" Chris said slowly moving closer to her noting the look of fear in her eyes. He felt victory in his grasp. "Besides, you left before I could give you _your_ surprise."

"Oh that's ok Jericho," Stephanie said with a nervous laugh. "I don't want it."

"But Steph," Chris said reaching out and twirling her hair a little with his finger. "I have to give it to you. It's Christmas. Now close your eyes."

Stephanie tried to think of anything to get away from this and couldn't. Thinking that he wouldn't really do anything like she had done to him, she smiled. "Ok Jericho, whatever." She then quickly closed her eyes.

Chris smiled as he leaned in. He knew that she was thinking that there was no way that he would do to her what she had done to him earlier in the night. He licked his lips and slowly leaned in kissing her gently on the lips pulling away swiftly to avoid being hit.

Stephanie's eyes opened immediately and she opened her mouth. Chris quickly put on finger on her lips. He then pointed up towards the ceiling. "Sorry Princess, you were under the mistletoe. I had to. It's a _tradition_." With that being said, he winked at her before he turned and walked off with a smug smile on his face.

Stephanie stood there for a minute in shock. She couldn't believe that he kissed her on the lips and she liked it. She really liked it. "I need another drink," she muttered before heading towards the punch bowl.

She grabbed some more punch wishing she knew what to do next. Suddenly it came to her in a flash. Granted it was an alcoholic flash but she wasn't thinking clearly enough to realize it. All she knew was that she _had_ to get him back. With her trademark smirk on her face, she began to walk around humming Christmas tunes and looking for Jericho.

Chris smiled to himself as he leaned against the banister. He had finally gotten her. He couldn't believe it. Of course, he couldn't believe that he had actually kissed her on the lips without getting paid for it but he had actually enjoyed it.

He shook his head of his thoughts, him and the Princess? It just wouldn't work. They were too different in so many ways. He shuddered wishing he could get a visual of him and Stephanie kissing out of his head. Suddenly, he saw the Princess walking towards him. He quickly put his bored face on before she got up close to him.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," Stephanie said walking towards him slow as if with a purpose. She was walking slower because the alcohol was starting to take effect and she didn't want to fall down on her face in front of everybody. She finally got right in front of him and smiled.

Chris's warning signals immediately went into overdrive. He could tell by the gleam in her eyes that something was up and it wasn't going to be good. "Now why would you be looking for me? Did all of your _regular_ customers go home?"

"Very funny," Stephanie said with a lopsided grin. "Actually, you are the _only_ customer that I want to service right now."

Chris's face showed his shock. He couldn't believe that the Billion-Dollar Princess was actually saying that she wanted him. Something wasn't quite right. "Somehow I really doubt that."

"Oh but it's true," Stephanie said walking in front of him. She took her finger and ran it down his cheek noting the pained expression on his face. "It's damn true."

"Ok, you're drunk. I get it," Chris said with relief in his voice. "You are actually looking for Kurt, aren't you?"

"Nope, not at all," Stephanie said placing her hands on his shoulders. "In case you failed to notice, you're standing underneath the mistletoe again."

Chris slowly raised his eyes and felt his heartbeat increase. He couldn't believe it! Another piece of mistletoe! He'd like to know who put it up so he could kindly beat the hell out of them. He slowly moved his eyes down to Stephanie who still had that silly smile on her face. "Come on Princess, you don't have to do this."

"Oh but I do! It's a tradition, so pucker up buttercup," Stephanie said before standing on her tiptoes and placing her lips against his.

Chris's mind went completely blank. Once he felt her tongue rubbing against his lips, he knew what was getting ready to happen and try as he might; he couldn't contain the excitement that he felt. He relaxed his lips and opened them slightly shocked at feeling the Princess's tongue in his mouth.

Stephanie couldn't believe that he was actually participating. This wasn't exactly what she had planned but she decided to go with it. She put her hands around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss surprised by the flush of heat she felt from kissing him.

Chris felt heat waves slowly starting at his feet and rising up to the top of his head. He couldn't believe she was kissing him and he liked it. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her flush against his body while never moving his lips from hers.

Stephanie tried to stop the small moan from escaping but failed. Over and over their tongues intertwined to the point that neither one of them knew who was kissing who. They were just kissing as if there was no tomorrow.

Finally, a shout broke them apart quickly. Stephanie and Chris were both flushed and out of breath. They looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"Damn Stephanie," Chris muttered pulling her into his arms. After all the fighting and bickering, he couldn't believe that he felt so much from one kiss. He also couldn't believe that he wanted to kiss her again.

"Is that a good damn or a bad damn?" Stephanie muttered while wrapping her arms around him trying to catch her breath and her thoughts. She had just been kissing Chris Jericho and couldn't stop herself from thinking about doing it again.

Chris chuckled at her words. He couldn't believe that after all this time of fighting and arguing that it was over. He shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm going to miss arguing with you."

"We're not going to stop arguing," Stephanie said with a grin. "As a matter of fact, if each argument that we have ends this way, we're going to be arguing a lot more."

Chris and Stephanie stood there holding each other wondering what the future held. Meanwhile, Christian and Trish, who had silly smiles of their own, were quietly spying them on. Christian kissed her on the forehead and hugged her to him. "Honey, you did it."

"No, I didn't. They did. I just had the idea to put the mistletoe everywhere."

One Year Later:

Chris was standing there with a silly smile on his face. It seemed to happen to him more often then not these days. Dating the Princess had definitely been one of the best things, if not _the_ best thing that had ever happened to him. He watched her as she decorated the living room with her Christmas decorations.

The doorbell rang and she turned to smile at Chris. "Would you mind getting that?"

"For you, anything," Chris said with a wink. He walked towards the door and opened it noting that nobody was there. He looked down and noticed a box on the front step. It was very small and he couldn't help but wonder who put it there.

He picked it up and walked back inside. After shutting the door, he walked back into the living room with a puzzled look on his face. "Honey, this is for you."

"Who's it from?" Stephanie asked while walking up to him.

"It doesn't say," Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

Stephanie took the box from Chris and opened it. She noticed the note inside on top of the little package inside of the box. She pulled the note out and read it out loud.

_Stephanie,_

_I know you probably don't need this anymore but I thought you would enjoy it._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Trish_

"What the hell is that all about?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Stephanie said shrugging her shoulders. She reached in and took the present out opening it carefully. Once she looked in the box, she busted out laughing.

"What is it?" Chris asked with an amused look on his face.

"Take a look for yourself," Stephanie said with a huge smile on her face.

Looking into the box, he noticed a piece of mistletoe. He looked at Stephanie and grinned while taking it out of the box. He held it over her head and said, "Look, you're under the mistletoe, you know what that means."

"Yip, I sure do," Stephanie said reaching up and taking the mistletoe out of his hands. "The only thing is, we don't need it anymore." She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back and noticed the puzzled look on his face. "What is it?"

"Does this mean that Trish had something to do with the mistletoe all over the place at the Christmas party last year?"

Stephanie smiled and shook her head. "Sometimes sweetie, you are such a blonde." She reached up and pulled him back down for another kiss. Finally, coming up for air, she said, "And I wouldn't want you any other way."


End file.
